A virtual private network (VPN) provides users with private access to an organization's network using a public communication infrastructure, such as the Internet. This privacy is provided by encapsulating data transfers between devices which are not on the same private network. The logical connection between two such devices is known as a VPN tunnel. A VPN may also provide authentication and encryption to keep tunnels secure. Creating a VPN involves configuring network devices on both sides of the connection.